


"SPIDER!!" (or just a tooth-rotting fluff sbi fic)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Sbi dynamic, Technoblade cooks dinner for his bros, Tommy finds a spider in his room and fucking flips lol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, drabbles turned into a fanfic, playing with snow, requests are open, tommy and wilbur centric, tommy swears so, wilbur is worried about tommy for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy play with the snow, while Techno makes supper. After a bit, Tommy goes back to Techno's cabin, and finds something very unwelcoming.aka the cute SBI fic.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	"SPIDER!!" (or just a tooth-rotting fluff sbi fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Hey! I just want you to know I am in no way shipping ANYONE mentioned in this fic. Please don't ship tommy, and definitely not with techno and wilbur as his fucking brothers dude what-
> 
> OK, another thing is that this was just supposed to be drabble, but ig it turned into a fic. so im going to post it here :> i hope you like it! Oh and by the way, english isnt my first langauge, so if you find anything that doesnt really make sense grammatically or whatever, then please tell me!

It had been a completely normal day for Technoblade. He was currently in his cabin in the snowy biome. He was preparing supper for his 2 brothers, Tommy, and Wilbur. Phil couldn't show up today since he had things to do else where. 

Wilbur was outside playing around in the snow with Tommy. They had asked if Techno wanted to join them, but, obviously, you wouldn't see Techno the anarchist pig playing around in the snow everyday, so he declined _politely_.

"No, Wilbur, I'm not going to play in the snow like a child. Maybe you two will, but I wont" Techno scoffed, slightly rolling his eyes, watching his brother huff, his breath condensing from the cold.

"Come on, Techno, you're being a complete loser, you know that?" Tommy interjects, holding a ball of snow in his gloved hand. 

Techno shook his head at the foolishness of his brother and closed the door to his house, the warmth from the fire engulfing him, the change of air making his skin prickle with goosebumps. 

"Suit yourself!" He heard Wilbur call out from outside, Tommy's giggles barely audible as the two brothers ventured farther from the house.

Techno loved his brothers, he really did, but they had to know that Techno isn't like them. The opposite, actually. He wasn't bubbly like they were.

The pinkette decided it would be good to begin with supper now since it would take an hour, by then his brothers would most likely be finished playing.

He walked over to his small pantry near his kitchen and took out the necessities for the meal. A couple carrots, potatoes _(obviously)_ , a beetroot, and some spices he picked up from a desert village. 

Walking over to his counter, he had already prepped the meat, which was rabbit, and set it into a furnace to cook, so all he had to do was dice the vegetables and put them in boiling water for the stew.

Phil had taught him how to make beetroot stew. It was when he was really young, yet the recipe stuck with him since it had been the first time cooking with his father. He made it for Phil and his two brothers every winter since then, so he wanted to continue the chain. 

Firstly, after thoroughly washing the vegetables, Techno began cutting the carrots into small bits in a quick pace. Contrary to popular belief, Technoblade doesn't just kill tyrants and spawn in withers. He loves cooking, actually. In his free time Techno would either be baking, or cooking for him, his family, or pets. 

After dicing all the vegetables, techno gathered it all in a plate and walked over to the pot filled with boiling water that was placed over his fireplace, dumping all the contents into it, a satisfying _droop_ noise playing.

He grabbed a wooden ladle and began slowly mixing the vegetables together. After a couple of minutes of stirring, Techno began adding the spices along with a spoon of salt into the concoction, stirring at the same pace and direction carefully. 

Eventually, Techno had decided the stew was ready, and all he needed to do was remove the rabbit from the furnace, hoping he didn't burn it. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Wilbur!-" Tommy laughed out as he was being abused by his older brother with snowballs. "How do you have so many fucking snowballs!" He shrieked, covering his face with his wool scarf. _Seriously_ , how fast _was_ Wilbur? It was as if he had a million snowballs on standby.

Wilbur just replied with sneer, continuing to ambush his little brother. 

After a while of snowball fights, the two boys were completely worn out, panting out, their breaths visible. 

"okay-" Tommy panted, "Truce?" He drew his hand toward his brother for a shake of confirmation. 

"Truce," Wilbur nodded, grabbing his brothers hand and shaking it, abruptly yanking Tommy's hand and pulling the blonde towards him, engulfing him in a bear hug. 

"Wilby I-" Tommy spoke out for a second, but stopped himself as he heard what he said. 

"Did you just call me Wilby? _Again_?" Wilbur bursted into a fit of laughs, and Tommy swiftly pulled out of his brother's embrace, face red with embarrassment, "I did not!"

"You totally did! How many times have you called me that?" He snickered, Tommy knew he was doing this just to make him angry, and he was right, it made him fucking angry.

"aw, look at you. You're such a sap." Wilbur smiled, and Tommy hated that shit eating grin, "C'mon, just tell me that I'm your favorite brother." 

Tommy rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but let out a giggle, "We should probably get back to Techno. I smell something familiar." Tommy spoke out, a grin plastered on his face.

Wilbur let out an exasperated sigh, "He always makes that fucking stew every winter." He began trotting towards the cabin, Tommy following suit, "I'm sick of it," 

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, well even if we asked techno to stop making it, he wont listen, _that bastard_ ," Wilbur let out a couple chuckles. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

After Wilbur and Tommy made it back to the cabin, they were met with a warm room and some stew, along with their brother.

"Welcome back," Techno said nonchalantly, pouring the stew into wooden bowls for his brothers. 

"ey Techno," Tommy greeted, removing his wet scarf and throwing it aside, along with his hat and jacket. 

"Hello Techno," Wilbur nodded, neatly removing his snow-wear, folding them and placing them on the wooden floor beside the fireplace to dry. 

"You should've came with us Techno, we found tyrants and we fucked them all up!" Tommy exclaimed, looking at Wilbur, "isn't that right, Wilbur?" 

The brunette smiled, nodding and playing along, "Yeah, you would've been a great help." 

Techno sighed, a small smile on his lips, "Well I was busy making you guys food. Are you guys not hungry?" Techno looked over at his little brother who was practically drooling at the sight of the food.

Tommy looked at Techno, "You've made this stew, like, a billion times, but I have no fucking clue how you make it look so appealing every time" Techno laughed at that, shaking his head. 

"well, I'm going to wear some less-wet clothes, be right back." Tommy said, rushing upstairs to the guest bedroom where he had his clothes temporarily. 

Wilbur walked over to Techno, his twin handing him a bowl of stew, he replied with soft thank you's. 

The two brothers were twins, but if you had told that to anyone, they would probably think you were lying. The two of them were opposites rather than twins. They liked different things, never agreed with each other, and always bantered. Yet somehow they were twins at birth.

"how is it?" Techno asked, looking over at his twin who was carefully eating the hot stew. 

"it's good," He nodded, "as always" Wilbur wanted to say, but was cut off by a blood curdling shriek coming from upstairs.

Both brothers looked at each other in fear, "Tommy," Wilbur said under his breath, quickly placing the bowl on the counter and rushing up the stairs, Techno following.

"Tommy! What happened?!" Wilbur asked worryingly, barging into the room Tommy was in. 

He was a bit taken aback when he entered the room. Tommy was stood on the bed against the wall, his eyes glued to something on the ground, he was slightly shaking. 

"What happened?" Wilbur exclaimed, slowly walking over to his brother. 

"There's a spider! It's so fucking big Wilbur, you have to kill it!" The boy babbled, getting impossibly closer to the wall behind him.

Techno bursted out at that answer. "for fuck sakes..." Wilbur just shook his head, eyeing the carpet, "where?" He tilted his head.

"right there," Tommy pointed with his foot, still as far as he could be from the harmless creature. 

Wilbur sighed pressing his foot on the insect, killing it. He looked up at Tommy, "there, now could you please stop acting like a baby?" Wilbur frowned.

Tommy let out a sigh of relief and jumped off of the bed, "What's with the sad face? You just saved me." Tommy asked, hands on his hips.

Wilbur pinched the bridge of his nose, "Tommy- Tommy you just.." He sighed and shook his head, his hands falling to his sides, "You scared the shit outta me. I thought something happened to you," 

Tommy blinked a couple of times before smirking and fluttering his eyelashes, "Awww- was poor little Wilbur scared for his baby brother?" Tommy laughed, Techno joining.

"oh fuck off," Wilbur smiled slightly, walking away.

"what?!" Tommy watched his brother leave the room. 

After a moment of silence, Techno finally cleared his throat and spoke out, "don't worry Tommy, I too am terrifyingly afraid of spiders." 

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you reached the end of the fic, thanks! I hope you enjoyed reading! By the way, I am taking requests! so if you have any requests for a story, please dont hesitate to ask!! :D (since im anonymous, ill just make this into a series :) )


End file.
